It has been reported (Res. Comm. Psychol. Psychiat. Behav. 2, 161, 1977) that p-methoxyphenylethylamine is effective as sex stimulant when administered to mammals. The administration was during 2 days in large doses, or over a period of two weeks in smaller doses. p-Methoxyphenylethylamine is not suitable for use with humans as it results in changes of the blood pressure. It has been found that when administered i.v. to cats at 0.2 mg/kg, an increase of blood pressure results, while chronic oral administration of 50 mg/kg has a hypotensive effect on uninephrectomized DOCA-saline treated rats. The method used is described in Experientia 33, 1430, 1977.
The method for quantifying sexual stimulation in female rats was described in Res. Comm. Psychol. Psychiat. Behav. 3, 359, 1978.